Twilight: Torn In Two
by Lovum-N-Leevum
Summary: AU: What if it was Rosalie who caught Bella's eye, and Rosalie who couldn't stay away from Bella? What if Rose had a power, too, and it was Edward who didn't like Bella? How would Twilight turn out? FEMSLASH
1. Prologue

Twilight: Torn In Two

Rated M

Pairings: Bella/Rosalie (Or as I deem it; Rosabella)

Summary: What if when Isabella moved to Forks, it was Rosalie who was heavily attracted to her blood, and Edward who couldn't stand her? What if Rosalie had a unigue power too, and couldn't stay away from Bella? How would Twilight have gone instead?

* * *

**Author's Note: I was bored. And wanted to write a Bella/Rosalie femslash, as I don't think there are many out there. Tell me what ya think, flames are more than welcome, as I don't really give a damn. Enjoy. ^_^**

**WARNING: As this story is AU, Rosalie and Edward will be slightly OC: meaning their roles will be switched; Edward will not like Bella, while Rosalie (after awhile) will not be able to stay away from her, and have a special gift of her own. So if you flame me for their different behaviors, I will just message you back with an LOL because I think it is funny you feel the need to tell me this, when I made it obvious in this warning.**

* * *

Pologue

I was giving up my life, but I was doing so willingly, and desperately. Anything to keep her safe. When you are gifted with that one person, who you knew at the bottom of your soul was your other half, what reason did you have in not doing anything you could to protect her?

As the predator sneered at me in a mocking way, I closed my eyes and pictured my angel. Her long, wavy blonde hair; her topaz eyes. That sensuous, devil-may-cry grin that let me know she was up to no good. Even my impending doom didn't make my heart weep as much as it did when I thought about never being able to hear my angel's laugh again, or to feel her icy touch, that left my skin scorching.

Tears welled up, and I opened my eyelids to see the predator sauntering towards me. As long as he didn't touch my angel, I would die happy. Far off, I could hear my angel's voice screaming my name. My mind was probably playing tricks; there was no way she could find me, I knew that. She would be safe, and in time would get over my death and move on.

She would live. With that knowledge, I turned to face my soon-to-be murderer.

I smiled.

* * *

A/N: Short intro, I know. But, gotta set the mood, ya know? Well, tell me what you think. I have to work long hours for the next few days, so I will TRY to post another chapter tomorrow...if not, then Wednesday, the day I don't work. Oh, and I have the new chapter to "Submit" almost done; just editing it. It will definately be posted on Wednesday. Ciao! ;)


	2. Home Sweet Forks

Twilight: Torn In Two

Rated M

Pairings: Bella/Rosalie (Or as I deem it; Rosabella)

Summary: What if when Isabella moved to Forks, it was Rosalie who was heavily attracted to her blood, and Edward who couldn't stand her? What if Rosalie had a unigue power too, and couldn't stay away from Bella? How would Twilight have gone instead?

* * *

**Author's Note:Thank you for your reviews! I honestly didn't think many people would read this...Interesting. ;)**

**WARNING: As this story is AU, Rosalie and Edward will be slightly OC: meaning their roles will be switched; Edward will not like Bella, while Rosalie (after awhile) will not be able to stay away from her, and have a special gift of her own. So if you flame me for their different behaviors, I will just message you back with an LOL because I think it is funny you feel the need to tell me this, when I made it obvious in this warning.**

**Oh, one more thing: I have decided to alternate between Bella's and Rose's POVs.**

* * *

Chapter One: Home Sweet Forks

(BPOV)

It was of no surprise to me, when I stepped out of the plane and looked through the terminal window, I saw it was raining. In Washington, that was pretty much all that happened. Completely unavoidable.

I let out a sigh.

"Bell! Hey, Bell!" I heard a familiar deep voice call to me. I turned and saw my dad, Charlie, headed my way.

He was wearing a thick black leather coat, with the Sheriff Police badge sewn on the breast pocket. It came as no shock to me that my dad had become the Chief of Police in the little town of Forks. He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners. I inherited his brown eyes, but my mom's straight brown hair, which I'd cut to chin length two days ago.

I figured if I'd be starting my life over in a new town, I'd get a new look to go along with it.

I plastered a smile on my face and went to give my father a slightly awkward one-armed hug once he was within reach.

"Am I glad to see you here," Charlie said after I'd released him. I gave him a suspicious look as we went to the baggage claim.

"Why?"

Charlie blinked and looked at me, as if it should've been obvious.

"Because I _miss _you is why." he said, and I let out an embarassed laugh.

"Oh," I said.

Home, sweet home...

---

---

---

As Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway, I looked out at the house, not seeing any differences from the last time I'd been here, a few years ago during summer vacation.

My bedroom face out to the front yard, and the same tree that had been there since my childhood days was still there; the long, crooked brached only inches away from my window. I used to joke with charlie and tell him that one day burglars would climb the tree and get into the house through my bedroom window.

Charlie hadn't found the joke funny.

"Here, let me help with those." Charlie said, as I made my way to the trunk of the car to retrieve my things. It only took two trips to get my things to my room, which had not changed at all; the rocking chair from my baby days was still stting in the corner. After he'd set the stuff down by my bed, Charlie gave me a hesitant pat on the shoulder, and then left me to my own devices. That was something I loved about Charlie; he didn't hover.

I went and fell down on my bed, my eyes lifting to look out at the gray skies through the mirror. My mind began to drift, and I thought about school. Charlie had signed me up for Forks High school, and I would be starting tomorrow. I let out a groan. I considered myself a friendly person, but a loner. I didn't get people my age, and the thought of entering a totally alien enviornment made my stomach queasy.

Outside, it began to rain and with a groan, I pulled a pillow over my head to drown out the noise. Though I had no intentions to, within minutes I'd fallen asleep.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

**(At School)**

The cafeteria was awfully loud, considering there was less than four hundred kids. Back home in Phoenix, my lunch period held five hundred, and I was pretty sure that this cafeteria had them beat with noise levels. And I would guess and say ninety-five persent of the noise level alone was coming from the girl walking next to me. Jessica, I think her name was. She was in both my English and Trig classes, and had placed herelf as my personal chaperone of some sort.

"Yea, so I was like 'no way', and she was like, 'hell yes', and so I..." Jess rambled on, and I pondered when she would stop and let herself take a break. To...you know, _breathe. _

After we'd both gotten a tray of food, Jess led me over to a rather full table, much to my upmost disdain, and I plopped down into the outermost seat at the table, so I only had one other person sitting next to me, which was Jess.

Across the table from me was a shy, but nice girl who was in my Spanish class. If I remembered correctly, her name was Angela. She gave me a shy smile, before turning her attention to a boy who was talking next to her. Since Jessica seemed to suddenly have her attention full with a blonde boy sitting on her other side (not that I minded), I let my eyes wonder the cafeteria.

And almost as if gravity had taken hold of my eyes, they turned and zeroed in on the table at the farthest back of the cafeteria. And at the almost secluded table sat five...studemts. i was hesitant to think of that word, seeing as they looked anything but.

There were three guys, and two girls. One guy was very muscular, like a weight-lifter or something, with dark curly hair, and as he lauhed at somethng, I saw he had dimples. Next to him on his left was a slightly younger-looking boy with wild, sexy bronze hair. He looked at the curly haired guy, looking almost...irritated, but not mad. Across from the bronze haired boy was a tall blonde boy, who was not as muscular as the dark haired one, but taller.

Next to the blonde boy was a small, fairy looking girl, her black hair up in spikes all around her small face. And the last girl, who sat at the end of the table, curiously looking somewhat...lonely, absolutely took my breath away. She sat in her chair, rigid and upright, but her face was impationate. A calm facade. Her waist long gold hair fell over the back of her seat in thick, rippling waves. My eyes focused on her. While everyone else at the table seemed distant in their own right...the blonde girl seemed to have an aura of sadness about her.

"Who...?" I breathed out, without thinking. Jessica reluctantly turned to face me, and then her face darkened as she saw where my eyes were focused.

"Ah, you mean the Cullens..." she said. I looked at her.

"The who?"

* * *

(RPOV)

My day was so long, so tedious, so _boring. _After I'd gotten ready for school, Alice had bounced all hyper into my room, a smile gracing her face. I looked at her from my bed, tilting my head to the side.

"What is it, Al?" I'd asked. She just looked at me, a smug smirk on her lips.

"The new girl is coming to school today." she said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. I shrugged.

"And, this pertains to me...how?" I asked her. Alice giggled.

"You'll see...the two of you will become good friends," she said sagely, and before I could even ponder her words, she'd skipped out of my room, closing my door behind her. This was what your life was like, living in a house with a psychic. And then when we'd headed to the garage, I headed for my red corvette, when Edward had stopped me.

"Rose, we need to be invisible," he insisted. I rolled my eyes at him. Why was he always being such a prick?

"Get a life, Ed." I said, knowing he hated the nickname. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Or you'll what? Kill me?"

I smirked. "Don't tempt me,"

I shoved passed him, and heard him mutter, "Blonde dyke."

I calmly replied, "Red-headed glory hole," and his eyes narrowed. Yes, he was a _catcher _when it came to him and Emmett's relationship, though he hated when I called him that. But seriously, that's what he was to Em. A glory hole.

After a little more hemming and hawing, I had given in and we packed into Ed's silver Volvo.

---

---

---

As usual while at school, we stayed to ourselves, while we got a few glances from the rest of the student population. By lunchtime, I was ready to go home, but I went with the rest of my family into the cafeteria. Got a tray full of food I wasn't going to eat, and sat down. After a few minutes, I zoned out, until the excited whispers got my attention.

I looked up, just as, who I would assume was the new girl since I hadn't seen her before, sauntered in after the annoying girl, Jessica. My breath caught, and I sat up straighter in my seat. The girl was on the short side, but I would bet and say she was taller than Alice. (Who wasn't?) She had her dark brown hair cut short; chin length, and her warm brown eyes peered out beneath sinfully long, dark lashes, set in a pale, heart-shaped face. I looked at her frame, and saw that while she was petite, she had subtle, womanly curves.

They were just hidden under her fashionably-retarded clothes.

I turned back to stare down at my table as the new girl, who I heard people whispering her name was Isabella, sat down at Jessica's table. I looked at Edward, who was glaring at Emmett because he's groped him under the table, unseen by human eyes. I rolled my eyes. Those two were queer as hell, and it was almost comical how Ed pretended he didn't want it...yet I always heard him moaning in ecstasy when he and Emmett were alone.

I tuned my ears into Isabella's voice.

"...the who?" she was asking Jessica.

"The Cullens," Jessica said, her voice hushed as if she were talking about something forbidden. Alice gave me a knowing smile, while Jasper played with his food. I was sure he was paying attention, though.

"The blondes, Jasper and Rosalie, are twins. And Jasper goes out with the small black haired girl, Alice. But Alice, the curly haired guy, Emmett, and the Edward, the redhead, are Cullens. The blondes are Hales, and all of them were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Jessica said. I glanced out the corner of my eye, and saw Isabella glance at me, her eyerows furrowed as if she were trying to figuure something out. Most humans subconsciously knew we were differnt, but their rationality told them otherwise.

"The blonde girl...Rosalie?" I heard Isabella say. It was then I realized her voice was a soft alto. "...is she a senior?"

I sat up straighter, intrigued that the new girl was interested in me. Surely, she'd go after Ed, Em or Jazz? I saw Jessica shake her head no, before turning back to look at my table.

"No, she's a Junior. But her brother is a senior. He's like, extra smart or somethin'" she said, and Jasper chuckled to himself as he continued to play with his food. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Just then, the warning bell rang, and people began getting up from their tables.

"Hey, Rose?" Alice said lightly as I grabbed my bag. I looked at her.

"Yea?"

Alice winked. "Call Isabella 'Izzy', when you meet her, okay?" she said slyly. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked. But Alice ignored me, and walked off with Jasper. Edward and Emmett sauntered off, not looking back. I sighed and headed to my next class.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait; my computer got some kind of Trojan virus or something, and I had to wait to use my sister's laptop to upload my story. Just so you all know; I updated this while at work-though obviously I'm not supposed to. But I couldn't keep you guys waiting. "Submit" will posted tomorrow. :)


End file.
